


The washing machine

by Sardonicpineapple



Series: Betty isn't such a good girl and jugheads not such a bad boy [14]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Begging, Betty Cooper - Freeform, Consent, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Smut, horny jughead, jughead jones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonicpineapple/pseuds/Sardonicpineapple
Summary: Jughead and Betty somehow manage to ‘break in’ their washing mashing.





	The washing machine

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the last part of this series. Comment down below if you’d like me to write a sequel. Thank you so much to everyone who has read my series. It has made some so happy to see that people are enjoying my work. I loved writing this, and would love to write a sequel. Thanks again xxx

Betty was crouched down in front of the washing machine, shoving garments from the laundry basket inside. She tossed the last item inside, and stood up to pour in the washing up liquid, and washing powder. She’d gotten behind on laundry, because something had been preventing her from doing it... At any given opportunity, Jughead would slam her down on to the nearest surface, and drill her into oblivion. Everything hurt. She shivered from the memories of Jughead fucking her on the table. They’d spent that night thoroughly disinfecting it. She ran her hand through her hair, and tied it up in a messy bun on top of her head, a hairstyle she hardly ever chose. She was currently wearing a pair of Jughead’s boxers, one of his sweaters that hung off her shoulder, and a pair of knee high socks. She leant on her elbows as she waited for the washing machine to start. Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.   
“You know it gets me super horny when you wear my underwear.”   
She giggled, a blush forming on her cheeks.   
“Yes, I do know that.”   
“Did you do it on purpose?” He asked, moving his hands over her hips, and forwards so his fingers were resting on her pubic bone.   
“No. But I wish I had. I’m wearing them cos I’m out of panties. They’re all dirty.”   
Jughead shivered against her back, a groan escaping him. She bent forwards slightly, pressing her ass into his hardening appendage.   
“So dirty.” She mumbled, her breath shaky.   
Jughead moved his hands up, and slipped them into her already soaking underwear. Her whole body trebled as she inhaled a deep breath, her eyes fluttering closed.   
“You didn’t ask me if you could take them.” Jughead practically purred into her ear.   
A smirk appeared on Betty’s face as she recognised the tone of voice he’d adopted.   
“Am I in trouble?”   
“You bet your ass you’re in trouble.”   
He moved his fingers so they were right up against her opening. She clenched her thighs together as he teased her mercilessly, her head dropping back to rest on his shoulder.   
“Everyone thinks you’re such a good girl. But you’re not, are you? In fact, you’re a very bad girl.”   
He placed his lips on her neck, his tongue darting out to lick at the soft skin. He sucked and bit at her neck, leaving little red and purple marks that would be hard to explain.   
“Mmmmm.” She moaned softly, sitting back against his pelvis.   
He chuckled into her hair, a smile tugging at his lips.   
“Are you going to beg?”   
“What?” She asked, although she knew what he’d said.   
“Beg for it. Beg for me to fuck you. Beg for my cum. Give you the pleasure only I can.”   
She blushed at his vulgar language, her centre starting to throb with need.   
“Please daddy. Fuck me with your huge cock!”   
Jughead jerked his hips forward, and slid his fingers into her rather quickly.   
“Agh!”   
“Do you like that princess?”   
“Yes...” Betty moaned out, her hands gripping the counter top tightly.   
Jughead smirked, a chuckle escaping him as he halted his actions.   
Betty frowned at the loss of contact.   
“Why’d you stop?”   
She tried to turn around, only for Jughead to stop her, and gently hold her in place.   
“Stay right there.”   
He let go of her for a second to slide his pyjama pants down over his hips. He traced his fingers down Betty’s spine, stopping when he reached the waistband of the stolen underwear. He slowly slid them down so they were just above her knees, allowing him to catch a glimpse of the dark wet spot in the middle of them. He felt his cock throb, a small amount of liquid trickling out the tip.   
“You’re so wet...”   
“I know.”   
Jughead traced his tongue along the shell of her ear, his hands moving up to cup her breasts.   
“Please...”   
“Please What, princess?” He teased, kissing her behind her ear.   
“Fuck me! As hard as you can! Please, just do it!” She practically screamed, her voice dripping with urgency.   
Jughead grinned, and reached down into the small gab between their bodies. He placed his throbbing member at her dripping entrance, and slid into her as quickly as he could without hurting her.   
“Agh!” She cried out, her knuckles going white as she gripped the counter top even tighter.   
“Jug... head... oh!”   
He began to thrust into her, his hips slamming against her each time. From this angle, he was so deep, she swore she could feel him in her womb. She trembled at the thought, her eyes closing in bliss as Jughead continued to buck his hips. His hands were resting on her hips, allowing him to pull her hips backwards each time he thrusted forwards.   
“Oooh!”   
Betty had slumped forwards, a few loose strands of hair now dangling in front of her face.   
Jughead groaned loudly as he buried himself to a hilt again and again. Betty allowed her mind to wander, her thoughts cloudy from all the pleasure. She thought about letting Jughead do this when she wasn’t on the pill. She wanted him to get her pregnant. As she heard the hormonal teenager groaning behind her, she grinned at the thought of him siring her children. She wasn’t ready for that yet though, so she simply stored that thought away for now, and instead just enjoyed the feelings of bliss she was currently experiencing.   
“I’m getting close...”   
Betty felt him throbbing inside her, and his hips buck erratically.   
“I know.”   
She felt his fingers move round to the front of her, and dip them into her folds, stroking her swollen clit.   
“Oh, god! Agh!”   
She moved her pelvis forwards desperate for release. Jughead heard the washing machine buzzing away, and it gave him a wonderful idea. He moved his hand away from her, and before she could complain, he pushed her forwards so her dripping wet heat was pressed up against the vibrating machine. It buzzed against her, making her bite her lip in pleasure.   
“Oh god!” She felt her insides tense up, her heart hammering inside her chest so loudly it was all she could hear.   
“I’m gonna... oh, god.”   
Jughead let out a series of load groans as he released inside her, coating her inner walls with his cum.   
Betty slumped against him, her body completely drained. He kissed her damp hair, and pulled her close to his chest. Just then, they heard a loud beeping sound.   
“Laundry’s done.”   
Jughead nodded, standing up straighter to stop himself from drifting off then and there.   
“Unlike you, it’s clean after this little fiasco.”   
Betty rolled her eyes at him, and moved to switch off the machine. Jughead held her hips tightly as he pulled out, making both of them moan quietly. She turned around to face him, her green eyes locking with his blue orbs.   
“I love you so much, Jughead Jones.”   
He smiled, and kissed her deeply.   
“I love you so much, Betty cooper.”   
As he stood there with Betty, he thought about every single event that had lead him to this moment. If he hadn’t have been best friends with Archie, he never would have met Betty, if it hadn’t have been for the blue and gold, they wouldn’t have bonded, and if he had never found the courage to make a move, he wouldn’t be standing here with her, with her returning the love he had for her. That scared him more than anything. Even more than the question he had to ask regarding the little black box hidden away in his closet.


End file.
